Over Pizza
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: AU. The seishi have lived a few lives now, and things are a bit different. Some remember, some don't, but they all live in America. One problem, however: They can't find Nuriko.


A/N: This is just an idea I got while in Branson. Sorry about the stupid names, I am discreetly mocking dubs. Anyways, I don't know what's gonna happen to this since my last few FY stories have failed, but if this is liked I'll continue writing it.   
Please review,   
Kero  
  
Over Pizza  
By Keri Smith  
Dedicated toTehgato, my sweety.  
  
  
  
They met at the pizza place every Thursday just to talk. Cleo, the main waitress, knew the group so well that she'd have their food cooked and their table set by the time they arrived each week. There were six of them, but every now and then a seventh showed up. They talked for hours, sometimes retreating to the park when the diner closed. They remembered, laughed, even cried at some of the stories that were told.   
  
Tonight was the brunette's turn to talk. He took a sip of his coke and looked at his friends seated around the table. Out of all of them, he probably remembered the most. Sure, the others recalled things he couldn't, but he still knew more. Some, like the redhead, didn't remember anything. He could only sit and listen to the stories, feeling a small flame of recognition but not being able to keep it lit.   
  
He felt sad as he looked at the anxious faces of his companions. Only he and the teal-haired man knew this, but their group was incomplete. One of them was missing.  
  
"My name was Hotohori." This is how he began every time he spoke. "I was the Emperor of Konan. As did most palaces of my time, mine had a harem. It was full of beautiful women, all mine if I wanted them. They all loved me, or so they said. Unfortunately for them, I avoided the harem. None of those women loved me! They couldn't they didn't even know me.   
  
"One girl, however, was different. She was gorgeous, with flowing violet hair and curious eyes, sparkling with life. My advisors wanted me to marry her, but I constantly declined. How could she be any different?   
  
"As it turns out, she was Nuriko of the Suzaku shichiseishi. In the time I spent with her, I really got to know her. She truly loved me. I didn't return her affections. Instead I devoted all my emotion towards Suzaku no Miko, Miaka Yuuki. She loved Tamahome, though, so I was still alone, but I didn't care. I was positive she'd come around and agree to marry me.  
  
"I never realized how much Nuriko meant to me until she was gone. She and the other seishi set out to find the shinzahou while I stayed behind to rule. Sadly, while they were gone, Nuriko was killed. Only thendid I realize how much I truly cared for her. Shortly after, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and myself died. We're all back together now, but Nuriko isn't among us." He said, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.   
  
"Ya okay, Tom?" the redhead asked. Tom nodded.   
  
"I'll be fine as soon as we find Nuriko." He said, wiping his eyes.   
  
"Nuriko..." Casey whispered, rubbing his chin. "That sounds really familiar no da. Did she have a little mole beneath her left eye?" he asked. Tom nodded.   
  
"Yes, she did." He said with a fond smile. Ricky blinked at Tom.  
  
"I'm starting recall a Nuriko, but I also remember that all the Suzaku seishi were male." Ricky said, eyes full of the intelligence still within him. Aron laughed nervously.   
  
"Tom didn't tell you the entire story. Nuriko wasn't actually a girl. 'She' wasa crossdresser named Ryuuen that tricked everyone into thinking he was a chick." Aron explained to the group. Gary paled.  
  
"Ya loved a dude, Thomas? Fuck, man, I can't eat no more pizza..." Gary said, pushing away his plate. Tom sighed heavily. Aron patted his friend on the back.  
  
"Nuriko may not be male in this life, Tom, you may be in luck." Aron said, pulling out his wallet. "It's my turn to leave the tip..." Mason, who had remained silent for this meeting, pulled out his as well. No matter whose turn it was, Mason always had to help with the tip. The ones that could remember Mitsukake knew he had been a quiet man, and things had not changed.  
  
The six of them left the pizza place, hugging each other good-bye and climbing into separate cars. Cleo shook her head as cleared their table.  
  
"Nice kids, but loony as they come." She said softly. 


End file.
